Grace And Poise
by MiladyGirl
Summary: Maleficent always moves with grace and poise. Or does she? Oneshot crack/fluff/fun. Can be read either way you want; femslash, friendship or mother-daughter.


**A/N**

I goofed around because as usual I can't sleep - actually I could use one of those sleeping spells - and this little ficlet of crack and fluff came out. Can be read either way you like it; Malora, friendship or mother/daughter. It's a one-shot. Hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Maleficent pursed her lips in a heroic effort not to smile when Aurora came running through the fields of flowers. If the girl had known that she was a princess, would she try to move with a little bit more grace and poise? Probably not. Grace and poise were far too boring for a healthy young girl to attempt on an everyday basis.

Maleficent enjoyed watching as Aurora and Diaval played a multitude of games, but in spite of their frequent invitations, she never joined them. It wasn't because of her old wounds; those had healed a long time ago. It was because of her inner wounds. Humiliation and degradation were dangerous things. She would rather not risk feeling either of them again. She preferred to stay majestically still and… _supervise_.

Aurora jumped a small creature that didn't have the time to move out of her way, and landed next to Maleficent, panting and grinning at the same time.

"Hello!"

"Why hello Beastie. What's the rush?"

"No rush. I just like running."

"Mm-hmm." Maleficent hummed and began to remove twigs from Aurora's long hair as they walked. "How on Earth did you manage to get an entire lupin stuck in your hair?" she asked and chuckled as she untangled the big purple flower from the long blonde tresses.

"Luck?" Aurora said and made Maleficent laugh out loud.

"Silly girl."

They reached the stream. Aurora, faithful to her habit, didn't bother with the stepping stones. She simply splashed into the water and started wading.

"Come on godmother! The water isn't a bit cold, and this is fun!"

"No thank you. I don't like getting wet," Maleficent responded and stepped gracefully onto the first stone. She walked with precision and elegance, and only used her staff for the slightest of support.

Aurora admired her grace, she really did, but there were times when she wished that Maleficent would be more open to messing around. Oh, she could play pranks alright, but she would never accept being in the middle of the fun and games herself. Aurora briefly pondered splashing some water on the fairy, but quickly dismissed the idea. Maleficent's pride was a fragile and important thing, and Aurora wouldn't want to be the one putting cracks in it.

At that very moment, Maleficent slipped on one of the rocks. She struggled desperately to regain her balance, but it was all in vain. She fell into the water with a loud splash and a horrible curse word Aurora had never heard her say out loud before. She _had _heard Maleficent hiss it under her breath when she got her horns stuck in a tree branch once. Diaval had put his hands over Aurora's ears to keep her from listening that time, but he wasn't here right now. Besides, Aurora was older now. She knew what that word meant. Well, sort of.

Maleficent growled like a dragon where she was, sitting in knee-deep water. A frog jumped up on her shoulder and stared at her. She stared back with narrowed eyes and it leapt back into the water, no doubt shaking in fear.

Aurora knew perfectly well she shouldn't laugh, but it was impossible to hold it back. Maleficent's robes and dress were soaked through, all the way from collar to hem. Water dripped off her horns and her hair. Even her eyelashes were dripping.

"I thought you said you didn't like to get wet," Aurora giggled and stepped forward to lend a helping hand. Maleficent still sat in the water without moving and without making a sound. She merely stared straight ahead, lips pressed together. A drop of water fell from the tip of her nose and into the stream with a discreet _plop_.

"Godmother?"

"Aren't you going to ask me if I hurt myself? That might be a kind thing to do, don't you agree?" Maleficent said in a stern voice. Aurora abruptly stopped laughing. Instead she gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! _Did _you hurt yourself?"

"I did."

"Oh forgive me. Where does it hurt?"

Aurora took a few rushed steps forward and leaned down over the fairy. Maleficent looked up at her with a sly look in her eyes. And too late, Aurora realised it was a trap.

"My pride," Maleficent replied with a wide grin. She grabbed Aurora's wrists and pulled her down next to her in the water. Aurora's smaller body produced a smaller splash, but it was rather impressive nevertheless. Aurora surfaced, spluttering and gasping for air.

"What was _that_?!"

Maleficent still grinned when she got to her feet, as graceful as ever.

"That, my dear, is called revenge."

She tilted her head to the side and shrugged.

"Also, you were right about the water. It's not a bit cold. Come now."

And she began wading towards the other side of the stream as if nothing happened. Aurora hurried to catch up with her, and began to laugh again.

"What's so funny this time?" Maleficent wondered, but her voice was soft. Aurora reached out a hand and picked something out of the heavy, wet fabric of Maleficent's robes.

"Well, I'd like to know how you managed to get a whole fish stuck in your clothing? Luck?"

Maleficent shook her head and tried not to laugh as Aurora threw the surprised fish back into its natural element.

"Of course not. I planned the whole thing all along. Just to make you laugh."

"I'm sure you did."

"Mm-hmm."

"Godmother?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, don't you?"

Maleficent smiled.

"I know. And I love you too, Beastie."

"But I'm still going to tell Diaval."


End file.
